AlexSepticeye
by PFDroids5198
Summary: Dipper creates a Youtube channel after Mabel constantly bothers him about it.
1. Chapter 1

"Top of the morning to ya. I'm AlexSepticeye and welcome to Cleverbot Evie. Say Hi Evie. I'm noticing that she is just kinda floating in the clouds. Ok so lets ask a question. What is my name?"

Cuts to Evie answering.

"What is your name?"

"Yep thats the fucking question evie. Great job! How bout an answer?" Dipper says and repeats the question.

"Ashley Blood."

"Who the hell is that? Ok so uh... Yo evie how are you?

"I'm good."

"This is a riveting conversation. Ok great so do you wanna get some lunch?"

"Sure."

"Sorry guys. Mabel told me that she was crazy but I'm not seeing any craziness. One more question and we're done.

"Whats 9÷3?"

"That other guy."

"This might get interesting. Who?"

"You don't know him."

"Why?"

"My boss is stressing me."

"You stress me out."

"Childish."

"Ok I think I'm gonna leave this episode here. I am starting to enjoy this. So its probably gonna get some more episodes. But anyway. Thanks so much for watching this video and if you liked it punch that favorite button in the face LIKE A BOSS and high fives all around and I'll see all you dudes...IN THE NEXT VIDEO!


	2. Chapter 2

The intro to the game begins.

"We had to get our hands on that county fair best in show prize rosette. The problem was the prize was for cows. So me and Sven did what we had to. We donned the best cow costume we could find and blew the competition out of the water. Job done. But the crazy cow-obsessed locals threw us the cow a victory party and put us in a hotel. Now we need to escape without arousing too much suspicion." The intro was very long.

"So this game is about two guys. Magnus and Sven. Awesome names. They wanted to get a prize. But it was for cows so the two of them dress up in a cow outfit and then win best in show. But the problem is that their now trapped in a hotel. So they need to escape without arousing any suspicion.

This actually seems fairly easy even with two analog sticks." Dipper said.

5 minutes later...

There is a room with about 20 chairs.

"This is what is gonna screw me over. Ok just go slowly. Slowly." The cow falls apart.

"FUCK IT!"

3 minutes later...

"Wait I can moo. Why aren't you mooing? They're not gonna moo."

After Dipper says this they moo completly out of sync.

"Hahaha. M-moo. Thats the sound a cow makes. Moo. Baaaahhh. Sven! You're gonna screw us over. Haha.

5 more minutes later...

"I'm so close. Oh yes. Oh yes Mr. Cow. Oh yes!" Dipper slowly turns the corner to the exit and finally beats the game.

"YES!"

An auctioneer-like noise sounds.

"What's going on? Sir? Are you having a stroke or something? I'm confused. Wait. Is my- Is my cow getting sold? Anyway I'm gonna leave that there. I really love indie games some of them are so cool.

I really kinda like this because it kind of has sort of a wonky control thing. It reminds me of I Am Bread.

It has sort of an I Am Bread vibe to it. But it's not bread,its a cow. And it's a lower funded game. So anyway I actually need help deciding which game I should play next.

I wanna do sort of a free roam/battle/rpg so I got a few games for you guys to choose from.

Skylanders. I really like Spyro so it'll probably be me just as Spyro the entire time. Unless I absolutely have to change.

Disney infinity 3.0 One word Spider-man. I actually already have this game I basically just bought up random figures so if your wondering why I'm being like Dory or Phineas or something if I do this game then there you go.

Super Mario Galaxy. I got this game because why the fuck not?

Super smash bros. 4 I recently played this on Mabelplier's channel. Also the bet video is gonna be a while at least not for 11 more videos.

The first Octodad. I want to play the first one before I play Dadliest Catch.

Also some of my friends suggested Joy of Creation Reborn saying it was better then other Fnaf games. Some even never have played Fnaf before and liked it. So there ya go.

So choose one of these games for me to play and remember to punch that like button in the face...LIKE A BOSS! And high fives all around and I'll see all you dudes...IN THE NEXT VIDEO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah man. I was hoping I could moo from the opening screen. Oh well...MOO!"


End file.
